The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘CFPC Cheerful’. The new variety, identified as selection no. 070135, originated from a cross made by Roy Stahlhut in a controlled breeding program in Salinas, Calif. The female parent of the new variety is the unpatented selection number/variety known as 020533 and the male parent is the unpatented selection number/variety known as 020230. The new variety ‘CFPC Cheerful’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative side shoot cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.